12 of a Marriage, a Pepperony fanfiction
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: Tony finally proposes to Pepper, 2 years after the Avengers. The wedding is perfectly planned. And with Tony getting drunk and forgetting the wedding, Nick Fury as the pastor, and a jealous reporter, it's sure to be a good one. T for kissing and occasional language. Bacon Ninja1209 helped!
1. Chapter 1

Tony took a deep breath as J.A.R.V.I.S. announced, "Ms. Potts is approaching. I suggest you-"

"Mute." He called as Pepper punched in the code to the door and opened it. "Tony, I don't know if you know this, but you have a 4:00 appoint-"

"Hey Pep. Do you want to marry me?" He asked.

Stark silence.

"W-What?" Pepper asked, unsure she heard correctly.

"Marry me. You know. Me, you, do you take this person as your lawfully wedded wife? You wanna do that some time?"

Pepper's mouth gaped open wide.

There was an awkward silence, then the whirring of the claw machine thing as he gave Tony a tiny ring. Pepper's mouth opened wider.

"So... Is that a yes?" Tony got down on one knee and held out the ring.

There were tears in Pepper's eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks. "S-Sure! I'll marry you, Tony. I'll marry you." She reassured him, and his face showed a wide smile. "Good. Let's prepare. The wedding's in 2 months."

Pepper's face was pure happiness. "Oh my god. You actually proposed. Oh my god... Who is going to be the best mand? And the maid of honor? And oh god, what about the-"

"Don't worry. We'll plan it together, right now. J.A.R.V.I.S, take notes."

The machine replied with a "yes sir.", and they began planning the most amazing event of their life.

"Ok. So Fury is the pastor, Rhodey's the best man, Romanoff is the maid of honor, and... Loki's the flower girl, right?" Tony asked, and Pepper laughd sarcastically. "Very funny, Tony. I was thinking that Sarah could be the flower girl."

Sarah was Clint and Natasha's little girl, who was three. "Ok. Fine." Stark agreed. They both laughed, and eventually their lips met in a kiss. "I love you, Tony." Pepper said between kisses. "Love you too, Pep." Came the reply. They finally broke apart a few minutes later, focusing on the task ahead.

They had a wedding to plan.

There's a chapter 2 coming soon! My cousin bacon ninja1209 (LOOK ER UP) planned this while tubing down a river XD Sorry, the chapters are shortish. I also have other coupled fanfictions, a Loki x OC and a Loki x Sif. Hope you enoyed! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Telling the Avengers

Hola guys! Emma/bacon ninja1209 here! This chapter is called *drumroll*: TELLING THE AVENGERSS.

Pretty self-explanatory. Enjoy!

(3rd person POV)

Pepper and Tony walked towards the Avengers tower, getting ready to tell the rest of the group their news. They boarded the high tech elevator, and started riding to the top floor. When they got there, they saw Thor, Nick Fury (scowling through his one working eye) Clint, Natasha, and little Sarah, Steve, Bruce, and his lab partner Lily. After greeting everybody, (and recovering from some forceful "pats" on the back from Thor) Tony cleared his throat. "Hi everyone," he began, suddenly nervous. "Umm, we, Pepper and I, have some news. We're getting married!" Tony finished, excitement coursing through him. The room suddenly erupted in a flurry of excitement. "Congratulations, Man of Iron, and Man of Iron's maiden, of course!" Thor boomed, giving Tony a rather rough man hug. "GET THE FU-" Tony yelled, and Natasha glared at him, covering Sarah's ears. "Be careful, Stark, I may be a mommy but I can still whup your a**." Tony gulped. "Congrats g-g-uys."Bruce stammered, turning red when everyone turned to look at the quiet scientist. After few margaritas and death threats directed at Tony, Pepper yawned and checked her watch. "Well, we better be going." She said, after Clint had finished one of his many stories about Budapest.

(Ok, it's Mabry! Hi! :D)

Everybody congratulated them again before heading out. Bruce and Lily were the last people again. Bruce congratulated the billionaire one last time, and they left.  
"Well, that went smoother than expected." Tony said, and Pepper cracked a smile. "Yeah, I guess." She responded warily. "God, I'm tired. I have got to get some rest."  
Pepper nodded quickly, and they hastily got back to Stark Mansion, where they both fell asleep in a flash.

The next day, Pepper awoke to an empty bed beside her. She pulled herself up, still half alseep. "Wha-?" She mumbled groggily to herself, glancing at her alarm clock through bleary eyes. They weren't like that for long, however, because moments later they sprung wide open. "Oh crap. I'm late!" She said worridly, flinging the covers off of her and sprinting out of bed. When she got to the kitchen, there was Tony... cooking her breakfast?  
"Morning, Pep!" Stark chimed, leaving Pepper extremely confused. "What- what're you doing? Shouldn't you be with the Avengers working on your new pony project or something?"

The billionaire rolled his eyes and turn to face his fiance. "It's project P.E.G.A.S.U.S., first of all, and second of all, I took the day off."  
The redhead sat down slowy. "Why?"  
Tony sighed and turned towards her. "Oh, no reason. It's not like we have a big wedding to plan or anything."  
"Oh yeah."

The rest of the day was devoted to planning, even though they didn't really get anything done except work out a rough outline of the schedule. "So.. dress shopping to 5 different places two weeks from now, tux shopping at 3 different places the week after that... is that all we've gotten so far?" Tony asked in slight disbelief. Pepper sighed, and, rubbing her temples, she replied, "I suppose so. Ugh. This is so stressful."  
Tony moved closer to her, putting his arm over her shoulder. "C'mon. It's ok. We have two months! Plenty of time!" He reassured hiis love, ans she shrugged. "I know, it's just... this is my _wedding!_ The day I've been dreaming about since I was a little kid! I'm getting married! I'm trying to make it absolutely perfect, but there are so many things that could go wrong! What if-"  
She was interrupted by Tony Stark, who pushed his lips against hers. She gave in to the kiss fairly quickly. They just sat there on the couch, kissing, loving the other's presence. Eventually, they broke apart, but the intimacy of their embrace had not escaped them yet. "I guess... it'll be fine." Pepper smiled, hugging her fiance around the neck. Tony smiled back and pecked her on the cheek. You know it is, babe. We're going to try as hard as we can to make this the perfect wedding. _Your_ perfect wedding."

So... there's chapter two! LOTS of fluffy stuff in it, hope you liked! SORRY the chapters are so short! I'm a lazy person, and I'm trying t make a lot of chaptters to make this last. See you in ze next chapter! OH! And credit to bacon ninja1209 for writing that first part! :D


End file.
